Brotherhood Writing Assignments
by chibi-en-miettes
Summary: (CH 6) Tabby's 100-word essay has been added! Yay, I finally updated...
1. Todd's Writing Assignment

Toad's Writing Assignment  
  
By Cirrus  
  
---------------- Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!! I don't own X-men: Evo, Tenchi Muyo, or Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't sue me, big executive guy- people!!!!!!!! ------------------  
  
"Once there was a Japanese-Irishman, named Finnigan Washuu who liked socks. So he married a person named Spam because she liked socks also. They lived a happy life, until suddenly, Finnigan Washuu found out Spam was cheating on him with his brother, Seamus Washuu. So he decided to divorce her and marry his brother. But rather than have someone divorce her, Spam decided to gorily slaughter Finnigan. But his gay, incestuous lover, Seamus, dumped Spam and, since he was of royal blood through Finnigan's stepfather, he threw her out of the country. After that, Finnigan and his brother got married and had sex 24/7. The End."  
  
"Todd, what kind of crap is this???"  
  
"Ummmm...my original story, Mr. Finnigan."  
  
"Please report to the Principal's Office, Mr. Tolensky. Immediately."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go!"  
  
---------------------------- Author's Note: I wrote this with my best friend, Ben. Spam is a friend of ours, who is completely straight, unlike the "Washuu's" who hopefully do not exist. We got the name Washuu from Tenchi and we got the brothers names (Seamus and Finnigan) from Harry Potter. Please R&R!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pietro's Original Story

Pietro's Writing Assignment  
  
By Cirrus  
  
****************  
  
The disclaimer from the last chappie applies here!!!!!!!! So you rich people can't sue me and take away my college funds!!!!! Ha! Ha! And a third HA!  
  
****************  
  
Ohmigosh!!!!!! I actually got reviews!!!!! Amazing! Spectacular!!!!! Splendiferous!!!!  
  
Paige Guthrie: I'm working on that. I'm really not a big Boomboom fan though, so it might not be that great.  
  
****************  
  
"This is a story of love, betrayal, hard decisions, and, most importantly, sex. It begins with our protagonist, Evan Daniels and his lovely girlfriend, Emily. Evan and Emily were very much in love and Evan was soon going to propose to the golden-haired goddess who was his girlfriend. On the day that he was going to propose, Evan took Emily to the second most expensive restaurant in the city (he couldn't afford the most expensive) and got the second best table (he also couldn't afford to get the best table) and waited for Emily to arrive. She arrived almost an hour late and when Evan asked what had taken her so long, she beautifully announced, "I have been with another man, Evan. He is very rich, good looking , handsome, wealthy, attractive, better than you, and can afford to get me the best table at the best restaurant in the city. And I am sorry, Evan, but I can't marry you because I have promised to marry him." Poor Evan was heart broken and asked what the name of this gorgeous man. Emily promptly announced, "Pietro. His name is Pietro Maximoff and he is the most perfect, unflawed human being that has, and will, ever exist! Goodbye, Evan." So Pietro, as always, got the girl and beat Evan."  
  
"Pietro???"  
  
"Yes, Lance?"  
  
"No wonder you're failing English."  
  
"I'm not failing. I have a 70. That's one point away from failing. I'm not failing yet, Lance. So there!"  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that, Pietro. Just keep telling yourself that."  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Please, just keep R&R-ing. Ummm...Emily is a good friend of mine. Actually the name Emily is the name of several of my friends..Just keep reviewing. That really makes my day. Luv y'all loads!!!!!!!  
  
Cirrus3 


	3. Why Freddy is the Socalled Stupid One

Freddy's Riting Assinement  
  
By Cirrus3  
  
***********************  
  
Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer. It means I don't own anything except the idea of this story. That means you can't sue me. HA!  
  
************************  
  
IwillmarryJustinTimerlake-You can't marry Pietro!!!!!! I will marry Pietro! And Sessho-maru, Kouga, Minoru, Nataku, Wufei, Duo, Trowa, Archangel, Pyro, Colossus, and Johnny Depp!!!!!!! They're all mine!!!  
  
Pyro's Girl, Firefly/Brawn/DemonicAngel8269-Here it is! Typographical errors and all.  
  
DayspringsDaughter-I'm gonna try to do BoomBoom next...No promises though...  
  
*************************  
  
"Wunse there wuz a ponee namd Blob. Blobz meen ownr namd Miss Deek woodent let him hav choclet. Nithr wood hiz meen frend namd Avalantch. His uthr frend namd Qiksilvr alwaez mad fun ov him end his uthr frend namd Toad wuz nise. The end."  
  
"Fred..What is this supposed to be??"  
  
"Ummm.. My paper for Mr. Finnigan's class."  
  
"Oh. Ok. But why am I the "mean friend"?" Pietro asked, glaring at Freddy.  
  
"Ummmmmmm.. I don't know."  
  
**************************  
  
Author's Note: Sorry It's been awhile since the last update but my birthday (August 16) came and then school started (August 18, I think) and I've been bogged down with school work since. Any ways I'm just glad that you people have been reading and reviewing, so please don't break the habit! And remember-If a flying monkey randomly flings poop at you, then you have no life!  
  
Cirrus3 


	4. Lance's Story, Part 1

Brotherhood Writing Assignments Lance, part 1 ************* By: Cirrus3  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a very long while. If you're really interested in knowing why, e-mail me or ask in a review and I'll go into details. The next couple of chapters will look like this:  
  
Lance, part 1 Tabby* Lance, part2* Mystique  
  
* May not necessarily be in that order.  
  
On with the show! ******************  
  
Lance sat down at the desk, stared at the blank paper, thought, 'What in the hell is Mr. Patton thinking, giving an assignment this stupid??' and started to type.  
  
Lance Alvers Mr. Patton English-2 March 1, 2004  
  
He could stare into her eyes for an eternity; every time he looked into them, he felt like he was drowning amongst her thoughts. He loved her for all that she was and wanted to one day marry this beautiful, amazing girl. Her smile was cherubic and her laugh sounded like music. But he could never have her; for she had left him to go to the one place he could never follow. And all that he could do was curse the man who had killed her, but not for long. Soon he would follow her. Follow her to death.  
  
"Gods!! This is horrible!!" Lance crumpled the paper and threw it over his shoulder, where it bounced off the floor and rolled out of his room into the hall, landing at someone's feet...  
  
***************************** I know, I know. It's short. But there's still another part to it!!!!!! So R&R and I will get back to you!!!! 


	5. Lance, The Poor Thing Part 2

BROTHERHOOD WRITING ASSIGNMENTS  
  
Lance, Part 2: Being the Part in Which he Discovers he Should Have Turned his Previous Attempt at a 100 Word Essay.  
  
By chibiCIRRUS

* * *

Lance Alvers stared at the paper in disbelief; he couldn't believe his eyes. There, in bright red ink, sat a large "F" mocking him. "Wow, that really sucks, Lance," said Pietro, who had "conveniently" snuck up behind him, before grabbing the paper and running off in the opposite direction.  
  
Pietro quietly snickered as he stapled Lance's failing paper to the newly erected bulletin board in the hallway. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and all of you wannabes, come closer to read the paper which flunked Lance out of remedial English!!!"  
  
Quickly, people began to gather, and unfortunately for Lance, Kitty just happened to be one of those people. Laughs began to ring out as they read the hideous piece of literature.

  
  
Lance Alvers 

Mr. Patton 

English-2 

March 1, 2004  
  
There was once a stupid rat named Quicksilver. One day he outsmarted a cat named Avalanche and became a powerful lord along with the other animals. The cat hated the rat for the rest of his life and tormented the other animals with his anger. When they all died, they were reincarnated in the bodies of humans who were cursed to forever live out their lives knowing that they were cursed. The people who were the incarnations of the cat and rat would forever fight until the end of eternity, torturing their friends and family. The End. Or is it??

  
  
That day, when the Brotherhood of Mutants got home from school, the whole neighborhood could hear the cries of, "Oh, no! Lance! Lance!! I don't bend that way!! LANCE!!! Oh Gods no!!!! Please put that away!!! Put your knife away!!!! Ah! Oh no!! Oh Lords!!! LLAANNCCEE!!!!!  
  
-end

* * *

Lance's story (the one he writes) is an allusion to Fruits Basket. I love that show. Especially Sohma Hatsuharu. Something about the whole schizophrenic-two personality thing is just too sexy. oO Okay...Just ignore my incessant ramblings. By the way, the assignment was for Lance to write a story in 100 words exactly which is very hard! Anyways, I know that I was a week late with this, but end of the year things have been piling up this last month and everything is very crazy. All I can say is that I'll try not to be late next time. Later Days!!!!  
  
chibiCIRRUS 


	6. Sorry

Brotherhood Writing Assignments Tabby -------------  
  
By chibiCIRRUS  
  
Author's Note: Umm....ya. I really don't have anything to say. I'm just filling space.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, Pyro and Gambit would have shown up earlier... Which means, quintessentially, that I don't own X-Men:Evo... Sad, really...  
  
--------------  
  
Tabby burst into the Brotherhood's Boarding House with a smile on her face and bounce in her step, "Hey guys, look at what I got on that 100 word story for Mr. Patton's class!! Ummm...Lance, what are you doing to Pietro?"  
  
"Forget about it. Let me see your paper."  
  
---------------  
  
Tabby Mr. Patton English-2 March 1, 2004  
  
She could stare into his eyes for an eternity; every time she looked into them, she felt like she was drowning amongst his thoughts. She loved him for all that he was and wanted to one day marry this beautiful, amazing boy. His smile was cherubic and his laugh sounded like music. But she could never have him; for he had left her to go to the one place she could never follow. And all that she could do was curse the man who had killed him, but not for long. Soon she would follow him. Follow him to death.  
  
----------------  
  
Lance stared at the paper; he couldn't believe what he was reading. Tabby's essay was actually...  
  
"Hey! That's my essay, you, you, you, Essay Thief!!!"  
  
"'Essay Thief', Lance??"  
  
"Shut up Pietro. Tabby, you stole my essay!!"  
  
"Is it really stealing if you were just going to throw it away anyways?"  
  
"Yes! I mean no. I mean...What I mean is that it's plagiarism!!! You're taking credit for something that I wrote. That's my essay, and it is, was, whatever, my right to turn it in, throw it away, or let someone else turn it in and take credit for it, and, if I remember correctly, the latter was not my decision. I chose to throw away a perfectly good essay which could have gotten a passing grade on it, not give it to you!"  
  
"Are you done yet, Lance? 'Cause if you are, I'm going to go to my room and pin up my wonderful essay."  
  
"Nothing I just said registered in your mind, did it, Tabby? Tabby? TABBY?!? Where are you going?!?! I'M NOT THROUGH TALKING TO YOU YET!!! TABBY!!!!!!"  
  
"Umm... I don't think she heard you, Lance."  
  
"Hey, umm, Lance? I don't think it's very smart to be bangin' your head on the wall like that, yo."  
  
"Ummm...Lance?? The last time you did that you told me to remind you about something the next time you did it. What was it?? Oh! Now I remember! You told me to remind you not to do that ever again. Lance?"  
  
"Ummm...Lance. Yo, you should prolly stop that right about now."  
  
"I think that I have to agree with Toad Boy here on that. Umm...Lance? What are you doing with that gun? Lance?!? LANCE?!?! LLAANNCCEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Freddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Toad?"  
  
"Did you know that we owned a gun?"  
  
"No. Did you, Toad?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
-------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay!!! I finally finished this chapter!! It took me forever 'cuz I just didn't want to sit down and write. But I did, and I hope that it was worth the effort. Just review for me please. 'Cuz I worked real hard to get this done for y'all. And hey, as an added bonus, anyone who reviews will get a stale French fry to poke your friends with. Ain't it grand? 


End file.
